<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset by Phi_JiJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211582">Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi'>Phi_JiJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF PWP Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Beach Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentioned aftercare, Private beach, Public Sex, Summer Vacation, beach, cy is whiny, implied verse relationship, mentioned thighfucking, sand, theyre both horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over summer vacation, Changyoon invited Hyojin over to his family's summer house. Already on the first day, there's a lot to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF PWP Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin still couldn't believe it, even while standing in front of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon had told him that his family had a summer house at the beach but he didn't expect it to be a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mansion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger only laughed as he took Hyojin's hand to pull him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, there's a lot to show," he grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, Changyoon led him to the bedroom they would be sharing for the next week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the house in general, the room was giant and looked like a picture taken out of a children's fairy tale book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see?", Changyoon chuckled, dragging Hyojin to the bed and pushing him onto it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's definitely… More than I expected" Hyojin told him, propping himself up on his elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon once again laughed at that, climbing on top of Hyojin, straddling his lap. “This is only the beginning,” he told him, leaning down to connect their lips and pressing Hyojin onto the mattress again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin’s hands naturally wandered to Changyoon’s waist, digging his fingers into his sides, the thin layer of cloth crumpling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know” Changyoon started, sitting up on Hyojn’s lap “we’re all alone here, we can do and try whatever we want” he grinned, putting some more body-weight on Hyojin’s middle, getting a small groan out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do have plenty of time” Hyojin agreed, pushing himself up again, their chests almost touching, “we can do everything we want” he giggled, turning them around, letting Changyoon fall onto the mattress now instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a great idea to me” the younger grinned, reaching out to grab Hyojin by the hair, yanking him down to him to connect their lips again, licking into the older’s mouth immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were rough, yet soft with each other like they were slowly pushing and pulling, knowing exactly when to stop and when to continue by giving silent signs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Hyojin’s hands still digging into Changyoon’s side, he slowly pulled the shirt out of his pants, pushing it up further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s eager today” Changyoon joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you the one coming up with the idea?”, Hyojin gave back, pushing the shirt high enough to reveal Changyoon’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right but look where we are, don’t you think doing it on the bed like always is a bit boring with all the possibilities given?” Changyoon asked him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s like that” Hyojin laughed, pulling Changyoon to sit up by his shirt, “and where exactly would you like to do it instead, if not on the oh so boring bed?”, he wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could show you around more but for that, you should maybe leave my clothes on my body” Changyoon argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say we’re alone here?”, Hyojin asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I know you,” the other told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Changyoon managed to give Hyojin a tour around the property, even though they were often disturbed by one of them pushing the other against a wall to continue their making out from before, both of them awfully pent up, raging boners straining their pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended their first round on the balcony of the main bedroom with Changyoon sucking Hyojin off and in return, getting to fuck Hyojin's thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, both of them took a shower, because it's summer and they did sweat a lot fucking around on the balcony, and went to get dinner in the town ten minutes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way back to the house they also got them ice cream which ended with Changyoon licking Hyojin’s fingers clean because it was melting way too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a naughty boy” Hyojin laughed, pressing the pads of his fingers down on Changyoon’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger only smiled with his lips wrapped around the digits, continuing to suck on the fingers until Hyojin pulled them out on his own accord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch the sunset at the beach?”, Changyoon then suggested, completely switching to another topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, knowing exactly that there has to be more to it, it always was when it was Changyoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure” he still agreed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hyojin went to wash his hands in order to get the rest of the ice cream as well as Changyoon’s dried spit off of them, the younger announced that he would go ahead and pack a bag with anything necessary for an evening at the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bag wasn’t that big, but still bigger than Hyojin expected. He thought they would just take a blanket to sit on and maybe something to eat or drink but apparently, Changyoon had bigger plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the beach wasn’t long as it was connected directly to the property of the house. It was a bit closed off, so anyone, who wouldn’t belong to the house, wouldn’t be able to enter or even see much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chose a place fairly close to the ocean but not close enough for the water to reach them and laid out the blanket Changyoon pulled out of the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, they chatted normally, simply talking about topics that came to their mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until Changyoon decided to climb onto Hyojin’s lap again, wrapping his arms around Hyojin’s neck and just staring him right in the eye, waiting for him to end his sentence in order to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone with the force of the kiss, Changyoon could’ve pushed Hyojin onto the ground if he didn’t hold against it fast enough, one arm to support himself while placing his other hand on Changyoon’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you had more in mind than just watching the sunset” Hyojin commented when the separated to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you didn’t expect it to begin with” the younger chuckled, brushing away some strands of hair that have fallen into Hyojin’s face due to the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after seeing your bag I was pretty sure something would be coming my way” Hyojin laughed, leaning into the kiss again, holding Changyoon close, their lower bodies pushed against each other, causing friction to their dicks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changyoon’s hands made their way down Hyojin’s body, fiddling with the belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me suck you off?”, he asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin silently agreed by helping him unbuckling the belt so he quickly crawled off Hyojin’s lap so he could get rid of the annoying piece of clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you, if you bite my balls again, I will clip your nipples off” Hyojin threatened as he pulled down his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise” the younger laughed, sitting at Hyojin’s feet as he stood up to get undressed easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, at the sight of Hyojin’s erected dick right in front of him, he had to hold back not to instantly jump his boyfriend, so instead, he placed his hands on Hyojin’s thighs, looking up to him and waiting for a green light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we have it my way? Since you chose the location” Hyojin smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon raised an eyebrow at that, his eyes switching between Hyojin’s own and his cock right in front of his nose, making clear that he was impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you brought a whole bag of supplies, why don’t we use them, hm?”, Hyojin asked, grabbing the first thing he got into his hand out of the bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your hands” he requested, holding his own free hand out for Changyoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger knew, that it was his idea to bring them in the first place but he never thought Hyojin would actually use them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he lifted his hands higher, the metal cold against his wrists as the cuffs closed around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There” Hyojin grinned, “now, open up wide,” he said, placing his thumb on Changyoon’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also with a bright grin, Changyoon opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. His hands were placed on the ground in front of him now, looking way smaller than he actually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally having Hyojin’s dick in his mouth, was like the most heavenly candy you could ever get, so he didn’t even hesitate to work on it, taking in bit by bit, trying his best to work down the older’s shaft without the help of his hands that would usually cover the rest he couldn’t reach on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin’s dick was heavy on his tongue but he loved every second of it being in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so fixated on what was in his mouth, that he barely noticed Hyojin burying his hands in Changyoon’s hair, tugging at them ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew, Hyojin was pushing his head further down his dick until his nose was buried in Hyojin’s pubes and the tip of his dick was hitting Changyoon’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changyoon barely even gagged at that anymore, having done it often enough to know exactly how to relax his jaw so it wouldn’t trigger his gag reflexes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin’s hands grabbing onto his hair gave him some kind of grounding feeling as the older slowly forced his mouth up and down the length in his mouth, bottoming out every single time with an awfully long drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Changyoon would just hold Hyojin by the hip and control his movement but with the cuffs restricting him he wouldn’t be able to hold him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead, he somehow tried to make Hyojin clear that he wanted him to go faster, even though he was pretty sure that the older knew and just wanted to tease him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin hummed in affirmation when Changyoon swirled his tongue around his dick, doing the best possible in the position he was in while also trying to ignore his own erection hurting in his pants, still fully clothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon let out a small whine, pretty much underlining his neediness but he honestly couldn’t care less about that, just wanting Hyojin to fill him up properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, so needy that you can’t even wait a minute or two” Hyojin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other just responded with a weak nod, making the other laugh once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, even with the teasing, he complied to Changyoon whines, loosening the grip on the other's hair and letting his dick slip out of the heat of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These stay on though” Hyojin commented, pointing at Changyoon’s cuffed hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfair” Changyoon complained but was shushed by the other pushing him onto his back, settling between Changyoon’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought them here yourself, so it’s your fault as well” Hyojin defended his action with a grin, undoing Changyoon’s pants and tugging them down as far as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, stay still, we don’t want you to get sand up your ass, do you?”, Hyojin told him as he got the bag once again and rummaged through it, soon finding the lube that Changyoon had put in there earlier when packing the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have sand in my ass after this I will come for your balls” Changyoon threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who had the idea to have sex on the beach?” the older argued, “and also, we’ve put a blanket under, there’s no more we can do anyway” he continued while putting some of the lube on his fingers before circling Changyoon’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a smart-aleck” Changyoon groaned, which quickly turned into a whimper when Hyojin pushed the first digit in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older just grinned at him as he slowly worked Changyoon open with one finger before adding another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon quickly got squirmish, so Hyojin did his best to keep him still with one hand on the other’s hip, keeping him down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sand” Hyojin reminded him in the exact same moment he found Changyoon’s prostate, drawing a high-pitched moan out of the younger as he arched his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changyoon either didn’t hear what Hyojin said or chose to ignore it but he was just becoming a whiny mess under Hyojin’s hand as he continuously pressed onto the bundle of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Hyojin, please… already” he muttered, grabbing into his own shirt to find some kind of hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin could only chuckle at how desperate his boyfriend can get, no matter the setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, they were on the private beach of Changyoon’s property but that doesn’t mean that noises won’t get carried by the wind. But sometimes, Hyojin was pretty sure that Changyoon was provoking it that others would hear them, which Hyojin mostly took with a laugh (Just not that one time between lectures in the uni- bathroom stall but that was another story).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changyoon continued to whine and beg underneath him, asking him to finally fuck him, so that was what Hyojin did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his fingers had Changyoon whine at the loss and the muscle open and closing around nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement, Hyojin slicked himself up and lined himself up with Changyoon’s hole, waiting for a silent ‘okay’ before pushing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older often enjoyed taking Changyoon apart as slow as possible but with the sounds that he was making under him, Hyojin had difficulties not to thrust into him ruthlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Hyojin leaning closer over him, Changyoon grabbed the fabric of the older’s shirt instead, holding him close with that. Or at least he tried, because the older easily loosened his hands and instead pinned them over his head, landing in the soft sand at the edge of the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyojin, please… I’m close already” Changyoon whined, his head thrown back and eyes closed, his bottom lip captured between his lips in a weak attempt of not being too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Hyojin’s thrust became quicker, a bit more uneven as he constantly punctured Changyoon’s prostate until he didn’t get a coherent sentence anymore but just loosely stringed words that could somehow make sense if you know him well enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, it was only Hyojin’s name leaving the younger’s lips until he came all over his upper body, clenching around Hyojin even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older ended soon after, coming deep inside Changyoon before carefully pulling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though both of them were out of breath equally, Hyojin didn’t hesitate to see if Changyoon was okay, digging through the bag to find the keys of the cuffs to get them off Changyoon’s wrists, small red imprints decorating them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin also found a second blanket in which he wrapped Changyoon after pulling him up to sit again, while he himself got himself clean again and put on his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down a bit, Hyojinnie~” Changyoon laughed, patting the seat next to him. “We came here to watch the sunset, so enjoy it while it lasts,” he continued with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin couldn’t help but smile at that, sitting down next to the other, wrapping one of his arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get back inside soon though, we should get you clean and probably generally take another shower” Hyojin then commented, the sky slowly turning from red to dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Changyoon agreed. “I think I have sand in my butt”.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shoutout to the cord, esp Fae~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>